Sister or Love?
by asya himeka
Summary: Kisah Eren dan Mikasa semasa Remaja /bodoh!/aku mencintaimu/apa pedulimu?. RnR?


_**Hai minna~ aku kali ini ngebawain ff shingeki no kyojin hehe. Aku soalnya suka sih. Selain naruto aku tuh suka sama shingeki no kyojin. Eh kok malah jadi curhat—ah sudahlah. Hope you like it:) **_

Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime

Warn: OOC and Typo(s) *maybe

Genre: Romance & Friendship

Pair: ErenMika

Rate: T

"_hoy! Apa kau tau Mikasa memelukmu karna khawatir?" tanya Reiner yang mengagetkanku._

"_a-aaaa~ aku tak tau... dan darimana kau tau?" Tanyaku_

"_kau bodoh atau apa?jelas jelas aku tadi satu team dengan Mikasa ah iya jangan lupakan dia Menangis" kata Reiner_

Masih teringat jelas dikepalaku saat Reiner berkata tentang Mikasa..

"Arrrghhh! Eren no Bakaaaa! Kenapa kau memikirkan nya?!" teriak Eren pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah Eren kau kenapa?" Tanya seseorang

Spontan saja Eren memutar balikkan tubuhnya lalu ia melihat...

"Armin?" Kata Eren

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Armin balik

"Aku sedang memikirkan—ah bukan, dan kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Eren kembali berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Hey kau tak ingat kita sekamar?lihat kau seperti orang banyak pikiran" Kata Armin

"Hhh~ memang tak mudah membohongimu. Sini ku ceritakan" Kata Eren

Lalu Eren menceritakan semuanya lalu Armin mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi kesimpulannya... kau kepikiran Mikasa." Kata Armin polos

"A-aaa Armin! Aku tak memikirkannya!" Bantah Eren

"Tapi kau menceritakannya padaku." Jawab Armin

"Baik! Aku memang memikirkannya! Puas?" Kata Eren

"Sebetulnya belum... tapi aku ingin bertanya padamu" Kata Armin

"Tanyakan saja." Balas Eren singkat

"Kau merasa tidak ia menyukaimu?" Tanya Eren

"H-HAAH?! Engga lah~ mana mungkin Mikasa menyukaiku" Kata Eren santai

"Tapi ada banyak hal yang menguatkan kalau Mikasa menyukaimu" Tambah Armin

"Sebutkan" Kata Eren yang lebih tepatnya perintah

"Satu. Dia lebih emosional tentang apa saja yang menyangkut dirimu. Dua dia selalu mengkhawatirkan mu. Tiga dia bahkan kehilangan sisi cool nya dihadapanmu. dia memintamu berjanji untuk tak mati? Itu alasannya karna ia tak mau kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Lima ia memelukmu sambil menangis"Kata Armin panjang lebar

"Kurasa dia lebih emosional karna dia menyayangiku seperti adiknya kalau soal mengkhawatirkan?mungkin ia mendengarkan katakata terakhir mendiang ibuku untuk menjagaku. Kehilangan sisi cool nya dihadapanku?itu benar tapi dia mungkin merasa sudah sangat dekat denganku jadi ia bersikap sebagaimana perempuan pada umumnya. Dia memintaku berjanji seperti itu juga mungkin dia tak mau kehilangan adiknya lalu.. soal dia memelukku sambil menangis?ia mungkin terlalu khawatir pada adik angkatnya ini" Balas Eren tak kalah panjang

Eren dan Armin tak memperhatikan diluar pintunya berdiri seorang gadis cantik yang terkejut.

'Eren... apa kau menganggapku hanya sebagai kaka?' Batin gadis itu sedih

Lalu gadis itu beranjak pergi dari barak para lelaki.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Mikasa.. kau bodoh! Bahkan kau kehilangan sisi cool mu dengan cara menangis sesenggukan begini" maki Mikasa kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menangis

Ya benar saja tadi Mikasa langsung pergi ke bukit belakang Scouting legion untuk menenangkan diri.

Ia menelungkupkan mukanya kedalam tekukan lututnya

"M-Mikasa?!" Panggil seseorang

Yang disebut namanya tentu saja kaget lalu menengok kebelakang. Awalnya memang kaget tapi segera ia tutupi dengan muka datar nya kembali meski ia tau Jean sudah melihat jejak airmata nya.

"Hn?" Balas Mikasa

"Ah ayolah Mikasa.. kau baru saja kehilangan image mu tapi sudah kembali datar lagi" Kata Jean

"Apa urusanmu?" Kata Mikasa acuh

"Tentu saja ada. Urusanku adalah ingin menanyakan kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Jean

"Apa pedulimu?" Tanya Mikasa balik

"Ceritakan saja lah~ nanti kuberi saran" Kata Jean

Lalu tatapan dan sikap mikasa melembut dan ia menceritakan masalahnya kepada Jean

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada sepasang mata emerald pemuda yang terlihat tak suka.

Ah iya pasti kalian bingung kenapa Eren berada disini? Ini kisahnya

_Flashback_

'_toktoktok' seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Eren dan Armin_

"A_h iya sebentar" Kata Eren lalu membuka pintu_

"_R-Reiner?" Kata Eren_

"_Langsung saja. Aku tadi melihat Mikasa menangis sambil berlari dari barak kita" Terang Reiner_

"_H__-hah?! Dia sekarang dimana?!" Kata Eren_

"_Aku tak tahu yang jelas cepat kejar dia" kata Reiner_

_Lalu Eren buru buru ke barak perempuan. Ia tak sadar kalau Reiner melihatnya yang kelabakan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Di tengah jalan ia bertemu Shasha_

"_Ah Shasa kau tahu di mana Mikasa?" Tanya Eren_

"_T__adi kulihat ia berlari ke bukit belakang sambil menangis" Terang Shasha lalu ia kembali mengunyah kentangnya_

"_Arigatou" Kata Eren lalu berlari ke bukit belakang _

_Flashback off_

Dan disinilah Eren menatap cemburu kepada dua insan.

"Ah. Kenapa rasanya sakit dan perih disini" Gumam Eren sambil menunjuk dadanya

Mikasa PoV

'Setelah berbagi cerita dengan Jean aku merasa lega~ ' Batinnya

"ah Mikasa aku pergi dulu jaa~ne" Kata Jean

Setelah 2 menit Jean meninggalkanku seseorang memanggilku.

"Mikasa..." kata pemuda itu

Dan aku sudah hafal dengan suaranya lalu aku membelalakan mataku kaget

"E-eren" Kataku. Demi kentang milik Shasha ia orang yang sekarang tak ingin ku temuiiiiii!

Lalu aku mencoba bangkit untuk meninggalkannya tapi ia tahan

"Mikasa! Kau mau kemana?! Jangan tinggalkan aku sebelum bicara" Bentak Eren setelah menahanku

"Kau mau bicara apa?" tanyaku datar mencoba mengembalikan image ku yang 'cool'

"Kenapa kau menangis saat melewati barak pria?! Siapa yang membuat mu menangis?! Akan kubuat ia menderita." Kata Eren

Normal PoV

Lalu aku tersenyum getir dan membatin 'Jika aku jawab kau apa kau akan menyakiti dirimu?' Batinku

"Jika aku jawab kau yang membuat apakah kau akan menyakiti dirimu?" Tanya Mikasa getir dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"A-aku?" Tunjuk Eren ke dirinya sendiri

"abaikan perkataan ku. Kau adikku Eren" Kata Mikasa dan mencoba tersenyum dan Eren tau itu senyum yang di paksakan.

'Kenapa terasa perih lagi setelah Mikasa berkata begitu?' batin Eren bertanya

"Ah yasudah aku pergi dulu" kata Mikasa

Eren tak bisa mencegahnya... Eren hanya bisa mematung dan terdiam

"Arrrghhhhhh! Kau baka Eren! Kau baka telah melepas orang yang mencintaimu!" Maki Eren kepada dirinya sendiri

Lalu Eren kembali ke baraknya dan meminta keterangan dari Armin

"A-Armin" Panggil Eren setelah sampai dikamarnya

"Ya?ada apa?sudah acaramu dengan Mikasa?" Tanya Armin

"Armin! Aku ingin meminta penjelasan denganmu!" Kata Eren sambil mengguncang tubuh Armin

"Hee?baikbaik ayo duduk" Kata Armin

"Jadi begini... aku melihat Mikasa bersama Jean lalu didadaku terasa errr- perih" Kata Eren terus terang

"Kau cemburu." Kata Armin

"Haa?mungkin kali... tapi... ah mana mungkin aku menyukainya?" Kata Eren

"Che, masih saja menyangkal. Ah sudahlah ayo tidur" Ajak Armin

Lalu Eren dan Armin tidur.

Keesokan harinya...

"Hoy Mikasa!" Panggil seorang gadis yang tinggal bersama di kamarnya

"Hn?ada apa Shasha?" Sahut orang yang dipanggil

"Mau makan tidak?" Kata Shasha

"Ayo" Kata Mikasa

Setelah berjalan keluar dari barak para wanita ia lalu menuju ke tempat biasa para murid akademi makan. Segera saja ia mengantri untuk mendapat makanan. Setelah duduk disamping Shasha ia lalu menghabiskan sarapannya. See?tak seperti biasanya bukan?bukannya Mikasa selalu duduk dekat Eren?alasan nya adalah... Yak! Kalian pintar alasannya adalah: Mikasa tak mau dekat dekat Eren dulu.

"Hey kau tak duduk bersama Eren?" Tanya Shasha

"Aku hanya ingin makan dengan tenang." Kata Mikasa singkat

Lalu Shasha hanya manggut manggut tanda mengerti.

"Perhatian semuaa!" Teriak Corporall Garisson

Semua spontan saja menengok ke Garisson

"Kota Trost diserang oleh para Titan! Cepat! Ayo serang para Titan" Perintah Garisson

"H-haah?!" Semua kaget lalu segera berlarian ke luar

Setelah semua bersiap lalu segera berkumpul di aula Scouting Legion.

"Perhatian!" teriak Garisson

Segera saja mereka diam lalu mendengarkan apa instruksi sang Corporall

"Lalu untuk ketua team kupilih Mikasa!" kata Garisson setelah tadi mengintruksi Team yang menghadapi Titan

Semua spontan menengok ke Mikasa.

"Baik karna tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan kembali cepat hadapi semua Titan!" Perintah Garisson

Lalu semua pergi ke tempat kejadian termasuk Mikasa tentunya

"Semua stop!" Perintah Mikasa

Lalu mereka menurut apa yang diperintahkan oleh sang Kaichou

"Ada apa?" Tanya Marco

Lalu Mikasa berbalik lalu berkata...

"Kalian kubagi menjadi 2 bagian" Kata Mikasa

"Eren,Armin,Marco,Reiner dan lainnya ke arah utara! Sisanya ikut aku! Lalu ketua team utara nya ku serahkan kepada Reiner!" Perintahnya

"Ha'i" Kata semuanya

'Kenapa.. kenapa Mikasa tak mau se-tim denganku?' Batin Eren

Lalu mereka berpencar

Mikasa PoV

Setelah aku dan reguku pergi. Aku segera menuju tempat orang yang akan di evakuasi untuk berjaga.

Normal PoV in evacuation place

"Hey aku ingin masuk!" Kata Ribuan orang tapi didepannya ada seorang saudagar kaya yang ingin memasukan kereta kudanya yang berisi uang

"Aku akan membantumu dalam masalah keuangan jika kalian membiarkan keretaku masuk" Kata Saudagar tersebut

Jauh dari keramaian seorang ibu dan anak sedang berpelukan

"Nak, kita akan selamat Tou-san akan melindungi kita" Terang sang ibu

"ibu lihat itu" Kata sang anak

Lalu sang ibu melihat kebelakang benar saja ada suara hentakkan sangat besar lalu setelah hentakkan itu semakin dekat ternyata yang dilihat adalah Titan yang berlari. Spontan saja mereka langsung berdesakkan untuk masuk

Ada tiga orang prajurit Scouting legion dibelakang sang Titan namun mereka tak bisa mengejar lalu salah satu perempuan yang merupakan salah satu prajurit langsung berbicara.

"Siapa salah satu dari kita yang bisa cepat?!" kata sang perempuan panik

"Dia type Abnormal lihat saja" kata prajurit yang disampingnya

Lalu terdengar bunyi alat mereka untuk bergerak dengan cepat

"K-Kaichou!" Kata Sang perempuan kaget melihat kaichou nya bergerak cepat dari belakang mereka

Sang gadis itu ya gadis itu Mikasa mendekati Titan lalu segera menebas bagian lehernya. Segera saja Titan tersebut tumbang dan orang orang jadi tak panik.

"Dia pahlawan kita! Terimakasih sekarang masukkan keretaku!" Ucap sang saudagar lalu memerintah bawahannya

Mikasa berjalan mendekati Saudagar tersebut segera saja orang orang membukakan jalannya untuk sang pahlawan. Namun waktu hampir dekat dengan sang Saudagar anak anak buah-nya mau menghajar Mikasa. Namun Mikasa tak selemah itu bukan? Jadi dia menghajar dua pemuda yang hampir menghajarnya. Terlihat dari muka Sang Saudagar tersebut kaget bercampur ketakutan.

"Kalau kau hanya mementingkan diri sendiri bagaimana yang lain?" Kata Mikasa dingin

"A-Aku akan membantu mereka jika aku selamat" kata Saudagar itu

"Lalu kalau kau yang selamat yang lain tidak bagaimana caramu membantu mereka?che,akal yang licik" Kata Mikasa lalu menodongkan pedangnya

"T-Tuan..." Kata anak buah si Saudagar. Sementara si Saudagar tersebut kaget atas perlakuan Mikasa lalu si Saudagar berkata

"T-tarik kembali keretanya keluar!" Kata Saudagar tersebut

Lalu mikasa memundurkan pedangnya lalu berjalan kebelakang dan melihat orang orang masuk kedalam kapal evakuasi.

Ia melihat ibu dan anak yang melihat ke arah mereka

"Kaka pahlawan! Terimakasih ya!" Kata anak kecil itu

Mikasa hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu memutar balikkan tubuhnya dan pergi kembali.

"Kaicou sangat hebat tak salah Garisson memilihnya menjadi ketua team" Kata anak anak regu yang dipimpin oleh Mikasa

"Ah ayo cepat ikuti Kaichou!" Kata salah satu pemuda disitu

"Baik!" Kata 2 orang lainnya lalu mereka bertiga memakai alat manuever 3D nya kembali dan segera menyusul Mikasa

Mikasa PoV

'Aku.. bingung... sepertinya tubuhku mulai mendingin... ada apa denganku?rasanya seperti kehilangan... lagi..' Batin Mikasa

"Ah aku terlalu egois" Gumam Mikasa

Setelah perdebatan batin dan pikiranku aku segera ke tempat berkumpul.

Normal PoV

"Ahoy itu Mikasa!" Kata Armin setengah berteriak

Setelah Mikasa memijakkan kakinya ia termenung melihat teman temannya yang frustasi.

'Apa mereka kehilangan lagi?' Batin Mikasa bertanya

"AKU TAKUT! AKU INGIN KELUAR DARI KEADAAN INIII" Teriak seorang pemuda frustasi

Mikasa terlonjak kaget setelah mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Dimana Eren?" Tanya Mikasa setelah mendengar teriakkan tadi

"Di- ah itu dia" Kata Armin menunjuk ke belakang Mikasa

"Hai" Sapa Eren

"Hey Armin kau tau? Tempat penyuplai gas untuk manuever gear di kepung Titan" KKata Eren

"Ya aku tahu..." Kata Armin putus asa

"Bagaimana ini?aku ingin pulang..." Kata Shasha frustasi

Mikasa PoV

'Aku benci keadaan ini... aku sangat membencinya!' Batin Mikasa

"Marco kalau kita mengalahkan Titan apakah kita bisa mengambil gas?" Tanyaku kepada Marco

"H-Ha'i Kaichou" Kata Marco

"Maka dari itu berhenti frustasi dan mengalahkan para Titan" Kata Mikasa

"Hey apa kau gila Mikasa? Sudah cukup kita hampir kehabisan gas lalu kenapa kau mau mengalahkannya?!" Tanya Armin

"Justru karna itu aku mau mengalahkannya" Kataku

"Kami tak ikut!" Kata Reiner

"Kalau kalian tak mau ikut aku bisa sendiri" Kata Mikasa

"HAH?! Itu mustahil Mikasa" Kata Eren

"Kau akan kalah" Kata Jean

"Mudah saja. Kalau aku kalah aku akan mati" Kata Mikasa santai

Eren yang mendengar perkataan Mikasa terlonjak kaget dan membulatkan matanya.

"Apa yang meyakinkanmu kau bisa menang?" Tanya Reiner

"Aku kuat, lebih kuat dari kalian, lebih hebat dari kalian" Kata Mikasa sambil mengacungkan pedang 3D manuever gear nya.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin berdiam disini dan meratapi nasibmu sambil mengemut jarimu itu tak masalah" Tambah Mikasa

"Aku akan berangkat" Kata Mikasa lalu ia pergi

"Hhh~ kemampuan merayumu itu sangat menyedihkan" Gumam Jean

"Hoy teman teman! Apakah kita di ajarkan untuk membiarkan teman kita berjuang sendirian?! Aku akan pergi menyusulnya" Kata Jean lalu pergi diikuti oleh Connie

"Hhh~ tak kusangka dia bisa berkata begitu" Kata Reiner lalu ia pergi bersama Annie

"Hhh~" Kata Marco sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya lalu ikut pergi diikuti oleh Armin dan Eren

"Hoy Pemalas!Pecundang!Penakut ayo pergi" Ajak Shasha lalu ia pergi

"Hoy apa yang kita lakukan?! Setidaknya kalau kita kalah kita mati bersama sama" Teriak seorang pemuda lalu ia berteriak kembali

"Ayo pergiii!" Teriak pemuda itu lalu di ikuti teriakkan orang lainnya

"AYOOOOOO!" Lalu mereka pergi menyusul Mikasa

Normal PoV in Titan place

"Tak kusangka Mikasa sehebat itu" Kata Connie

Benar saja Mikasa sedang menebas satu Titan ke Titan lainnya

"Tapi... kalau dia kehilangan keseimbangannya itu sama saja" Kata Armin yang ada di belakangnya

Lalu dari belakang Armin bisa melihat bahwa gas Mikasa mulai menipis dan Mikasa jatuh

"MIKASA?!" teriak Armin dan Eren bersamaan lalu mereka berdua pergi ke tempat Mikasa

"Jean kuserahkan ini padamu dan Connie tolong bantu dia" Teriak Eren dari jauh

Mikasa PoV

'Ah... apakah aku sudah mati?' batinku lalu mencoba membuka mataku

"Untuk apa aku hidup?Eren pun juga tak memperdulikanku..." Gumamku

Lalu terdengar langkah berat seperti langkah Titan mungkin..

Lalu terlihat Titan kelas 15 meter yang menuju kearah ku

"Mungkin inilah saatnya..." Kataku

Lalu kulihat tangan Titan itu menuju kearahku tapi aku... menghindar?

"H-hah?b-bagaimana bisa?" Tanyaku. Sungguh yang otakku perintah tak sesuai dengan reaksi tubuhku.

Lalu aku melihat sebuah jantung yang disinari cahaya Matahari

'Tatakai!(Fight!)' Tiba tiba sekelebat pikiran itu datang

"H-hah?apa alasanku hidup karna itu..." Kata Mikasa

Lalu tangan Titan itu menuju ke arahku

"Aku sudah tau tujuan hidupku untuk apa jadi... kalau aku menang aku takkan mati dan squad 104 takkan mati.. tapi jika aku kalah.. semua akan mati.. maka dari itu aku akan berjuang untuk terus hidup walaupun tanpa gas" Kata Mikasa

Ia teringat saat pelatihan dulu di ajarkan beladiri ia lalu ingin mencoba mempraktekannya pada Titan tersebut.

'Ayo Mikasa! Kau bisa! Tatakai!' Batin Mikasa lalu ia memasang kuda kuda

'Tatakai! Tatakai!' Batin Mikasa lalu ia berlari untuk menonjok Titan itu

"Hyaaaaaaaaa!" Kata Mikasa sambil berlari lalu ia menonjok Titan itu sampai tersungkur. Dan ia mengambil pedang nya dan menebas organ vital Titan yang berada di tengkuknya

Tonjokkan dan kekuatan luar biasa bukan?hanya karna 1 kata yang di ucapkan Eren dulu ia menjadi.. semangat.

Normal PoV

"Eren, itu Mikasa" Kata Armin lalu ia menunjuk Mikasa yang sedang menonjok Titan

"Tak kusangka semangat hidupnya luar biasa" Kata Eren

"Ayo kesana" Kata Armin lalu mereka berdua pergi kesana

"Mikasa,daijoubu desuka?" Tanya Eren setelah mendarat ke tempat Mikasa

"Hn,daijoubu" Kata Mikasa

"Mikasa... kurasa aku tak membutuhkan gas ini. Ambillah" Kata Armin lalu mengambil tempat gas Mikasa dan membagi gasnya dengan Mikasa

"Nah sudah sekarang kalian berdua tinggalkan aku. Aku masih punya satu pedang" Kata Armin

Lalu Mikasa membuang pedang itu spontan Armin kaget

"Armin.. kita tak akan meninggalkanmu" Kata Mikasa sambil memegang tangan Armin

"Ya Mikasa benar. Kau akan kugendong" Kata Eren

Lalu mereka semua pergi

In Jean Team

"Bagaimana ini... banyak pasukanku yang telah termakan... apa aku pantas di posisi ini?" Gumam Jean frustasi

"Hey Titan itu hanya berada disitu terus" Kata Jean menemukan ide

"Ahoy semua cepat lewati para Titan dan ke markas tempat gas" Kata Jean

Lalu Jean pergi ke tempat gas berada diikuti oleh teamnya

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat gas berada

"Wah Jean kau kapten yang baik! Pas sekali gas ku habis waktu sampai sini" Kata Connie

Lalu Jean kaget atas perkataan Connie

'Kapten yang baik ya?' Batin Jean

Jean langsung menarik salah satu pegawai yang menjaga tempat gas itu

"Kenapa kalian kehilangan semangat tempur kalian?! Kenapa-"

Perkataan Jean terputus mendengar sesuatu yang dihancurkan

'Brakkk' Semua spontan kaget melihat yang menghancurkan dinding tempat gas berada itu dihancurkan oleh kepala titan

"Hwaaaa!" Kata orang orang lalu berlari pontang panting

Sebagian ada yang berteriak

"Mikasa dimanaaa?!" dan "Tolong akuuuu"

Tapi berbeda dengan mereka Jean hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihat ke arah Titan

Tepat saat tangan Titan itu ingin mengambil Jean seseorang menebas 2 titan itu sekaligus pada tengkuknya

"H-haa?" Kata Jean

Semua melihat ke arah Jean dan mereka kaget yang masuk tibatiba

"Mikasa?" kata Jean

"Hn." Kata Mikasa

"Uwaaa~ Arigatou Mikasa" Semua berteriak seperti itu. Ya Mikasa memang yang menebas leher Titan tadi

"Ayo kita turun" Kata Armin

Lalu mereka semua turun ke lantai tengah

In lantai tengah (gomen author bad grammar kadang kadang)

"Hoy semua ini senjata nya" kata Jean membawa senjata yang diikuti oleh prajurit lain.

"Ah iya Jean ayo berkumpul aku punya strategi" Kata Armin

Lalu Jean ikut berkumpul

"Jadi begini... Rencananya adalah senjata tadi itu untuk membutakan para Titan sementara lalu akan ada 7 orang yang akan menebas leher para Titan" kata Armin

"Tanpa manuever gear memang kita bisa?" Tanya Connie

"Tak masalah mereka hanya kelas 3-4 meter kuharap kalian bisa bersembunyi di langit langit" Kata Armin

"ya baiklah akan kami jalankan" Kata Eren

"Tapi.. aku takut rencana ini tak berhasil" Kata Armin

"Tak masalah. Kalau rencana ini gagal kita mati bersama sama" kata Reiner

"Ya baiklah ayo kita jalankan" kata Jean

Lalu mereka turun ke bawah oops lebih tepatnya yang bersenjata pistol akan turun dengan lift dan bagi yang errr mempunyai kekuatan 'hebat' akan turun kebawah biar kusebutkan yang turun ke bawah tanpa Lift:

Mikasa

Eren

Reiner

Annie

Connie

Shasha

Jean

Mereka bertujuh yang bertugas menebas leher Titan dan bersembunyi di langit langit ruang bawah tanah.

"Reiner apa kau yakin kita bisa menebas leher Titan tanpa manuever gear?" Tanya Jean

"Tentu saja bisa, yang kita hadapi hanya kelas 3-4 meter bukan?" Kata Reiner

Mereka bertujuh errr berenam berdebat kecil karna Mikasa tidak mungkin ikut berdebat.

In lift..

Armin dan kawan kawannya yang tak ikut menebas leher Titan kebagian mendapat tugas untuk menembak matanya. Belum sampai 30 detik mereka sampai di bawah Para Titan sudah mendekat.

"B-biarkan para Titan lebih dekat" Bisik Armin

Titan sudah mendekat lalu Armin berteriak..

"Tembakk!" Teriak Armin

Lalu... 'DUARR!' Terdengar suara seperti itu segera saja Mikasa dan kawan kawan menebas leher Titan

Mikasa PoV

'Ini saatnya' Batinku

Lalu aku menjatuhkan diriku dan langsung menebas leher Titan

"Aku berhasil... Minna?" Tanyaku

Normal PoV

"Huaaaaa jangan makan akuuu" Teriak Shasha tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pedang yang beradu dengan kulit Titan

"hwaaaaaaa Titannn kumohon jangan makan akuu" Teriak Connie lalu ia melihat seseorang menebas leher Titan yang hampir memakannya

"Annie !" Teriak Connie

"Mikasa!" Teriak Shasha

"Kita berhasilllll!" Teriak Marco dari atas lift

"HWAAAA!" Teriak orang orang di atas lift

Setelah mengisi gas yang kosong mereka lalu pergi untuk kembali ke Scount Legion

In scount legion

"Hhhh~ hari yang panjanggg~" Kata Shasha

"Mikasa, kau sudah membunuh berapa Titan hari ini?" tanya Petra sembari menghampiri Mikasa

"Unn tak banyak senpai hanya 15 Titan kelas 15 meter, 1 Abnormal type dan 2 kelas 4 meter" Kata Mikasa

"H-HAH?!" Kata Petra sambil terlonjak kaget

"Mikasa sini!" Panggil Eren

"Hn?" Kata Mikasa lalu menuju Eren

"Ikut aku." Kata Eren sambil menggengam tangan Mikasa

Setelah sampai Eren langsung mengutarakan maksudnya

"Hei Mikasa, apakah benar kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Eren

Mikasa yang mendengar perkataan Eren langsung menenggelamkan mukanya di syal pemberian Eren dulu karna merona

"A-Aaa itu... pikir saja sendiri" Kata Mikasa

"Ku anggap itu sebagai iya dan kau harus menjadi istriku" Kata Eren lalu menggendong Mikasa ala Bridalstyle

"Kyaaa~" Teriak Mikasa

"Kau mau kan Mikasa?" Tanya Eren

Dengan anggukan kecil Mikasa Eren bahagia setengah mati

The End

Tapi ini belum bener bener habis loh ceritanya! Turun aja terus

.

.

.

.

Omake

8 tahun kemudian...

"Hey nak kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?" Tanya Eren

"Aku mau seperti Tou-chan!" Kata anak laki laki berambut hitam dan bermata emerald seperti Eren

"Hey kalian ayo makan, dan ayo kris Kaa-chan suapi" Kata Mikasa

"Aku gamau maunya sama Tou-chan" Kata anak laki laki itu ya anak itu Kris

"Ayolah Kris Jaeger ayo Kaa-chan suapi Tou-chan mu juga ingin makan" Kata Mikasa

"Ayo makan sama Kaa-chan nanti Kris mandi dengan Tou-chan" Kata Eren

Akhirnya mereka makan bersama sama dengan Kris yang di suapi Mikasa.

Kalian bingung bukan kenapa ada anak kecil disini?ya Mikasa dan Eren sudah menikah sejak 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Nah kalau seperti ini Kris bisa seperti Tou-chan" Kata Mikasa sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ada yang beda bukan?Mikasa jadi lebih hangat dan perhatian. Ya semua ini dia dapat dari pekerjaan nya yang sekarang menjadi Ibu

Setelah selesai makan terdengar suara pintu di ketuk

'Toktoktok'

Mikasa lalu menyerahkan Kris pada Eren dan ia membuka pintu

"Wuaahh Armin, Christa dan Reiger" Kata Mikasa

"Hi bibi!" Kata Reiger

"Ayo ayo silahkan masuk" Kata Mikasa

"Terimakasih Mikasa Jaeger" Kata Armin

Kalian bingung bukan kenapa Armin dan Christa membawa anak?ya jawabannya itu adalah anak mereka.

Mereka bercanda tawa sesekali memperhatikan Reiger dan Kris yang tampak akrab

"Hey dulu katanya negara kita itu di tutupi oleh dinding ya?" Tanya Reiger

"Iya kata Kaa-chan dulu Tou-chan,Kaa-chan,Armin-Jiisan dan Christa-baasan dan teman teman Kaa-chan ikut berperang melawan Titan" Kata Kris

"Iya katanya Titan itu memakan manusia aku jadi takut-hiii" Kata Reiger

"Hey kita tak boleh takut kalau ingin seperti Kaa-chan,Tou-chan, Armin-Jiisan dan Christa-Baasan" Kata Kris

"Baik aku tak akan menyerah karna aku tak suka keadaan buruk menjadi semakin buruk" Kata Reiger

Sementara itu empat orang dewasa yang menguping pembicaraan 2 anak itu langsung terkikik geli.

"Tak kusangka ia mempunyai semangat dan keberanian seperti kalian" Kata Christa

"Ya anak kalian juga mempunyai Kecerdasan dan Kebaikan luar biasa kalian" Kata Mikasa

"Ya tunggu saja sampai mereka merasa ingin dicabut nyawanya saat ingin masuk Recon Corps" Kata Armin dan Eren bersamaan

Lalu mereka berempat terkikik geli karna mengenang masa lalu

Setelah itu hanya ada tawa canda dan errr perjuangan perjuangan,mungkin?

~END beneran~

_**Omake nya kepanjangan ya?== gomen deh terus buat fic 5 stars chapter 4 nya lagi di bikin kok jangan ngamuk ke asya ya*ditimpuk* tetep review aja deh saran asya'-') Ah iya fic nya gaje ya?... gomen...  
**_

_**RnR?**_


End file.
